Kids
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: The skins crew all knew each other in high school, now they've left, they have to get through exams and situations together... will they stay friends?
1. Leaver's Mass

"We've spent five solid years together, some of you I loved and some of you I couldn't stand at all and to be honest, I'll be sad to see you all go because no matter what we all say, half of us won't keep in touch at all.

The teachers here have been great as they've tried their hardest in their efforts to try and teach us and let's face it, they were good attempts but most of them never even worked. I wish you all the best luck in college and hope that I will see some of you again." The redhead finished her speech and walked down the steps back into the crowd and took a seat in the front row that had been left vacant for her.

The slideshow started as a song blared in the background, pictures of them all started to appear on the screen. The first few photos were of all the students in their primary school photos before they started at the high school, then the images flicked through in order of stereotypes so that all the images were ordered and put together.

A bunch of blondes with horrendous fake tans, guys with their arms around each others shoulders with their short, gelled hair and doing stupid faces, Those who were deemed as geeks in their perfect uniform and thick black glasses.

The Goths who sported their black hair and many facial piercings and their customized uniforms, who were not smiling, a mixture of boys and girls in which you couldn't tell the difference in genders.

Then there was the Bristol Grammar HotShots as the rest of the school liked to call them, they were the popular, rich kids who everyone liked, who everyone wanted to date or just wanted to be. They were the people that the rest of the students would kill to talk to or even get looked at by.

The first image of this group where the two red headed Fitch twins who were identical in every way, even down to the smile that they were both doing. The twins were a perfect contrast of each other in a way still though, they weren't identical in their personalities. Katie was bossy and could be dangerous when angry and everyone knew that if you were a footballer for Bristol Rover's Reserves then you would have a shot with her, as she only did the best.

Emily was the shyer and quieter one, she didn't like the spotlight and was scared whilst doing her leaving speech, she was different to Katie as she didn't go for the Reserves, well not unless they were the female reserves, but Emily was happy with her girlfriend of two years.

The next image that came up was that of Emily and Naomi Campbell. Naomi was the tall, headstrong, blonde one of the group, the one who thrived and owned politics and loved the environment. She was the one that you wouldn't like to get in to an argument with, try to hurt/mess around and you just wouldn't follow her anywhere. She wasn't a slag, she wasn't brought up that way, she was happy with her Emily.

The third image consisted of Naomi, Elizabeth Stonem and Pandora Moon. Elizabeth of Effy as she named herself because of her strong dislike for her actual name was the female drug addict of the group, she was one of the two people that got the whole group in to the drugs, she used them everyday and she drank everyday to make sure she was happy, she was pretty and she knew what she was doing and how to handle things. She knew how to make situations easy and how to make them awkward. If you messed with her, your entire life could be wrecked in a second because of her fearsome brother, Tony. Effy could read people like they were the most open people, she never had a problem with anyone. Her best friend was Pandora or Panda who was the slow one of the group, the innocent one who never understood anything or knew how dirty she actually sounded with every word that she said. She was dating Thomas, who was from the Congo who was one of the nicest guys that anyone could ever meet, he usually said hello to everyone even if they weren't if his group of friends. He spoke amazing French and taught the rest of them very well. He appeared on a photo with Panda.

A new image showed up of three boys. One had very curly, thick brown hair who had braces and looked a bit geeky, this was JJ or Jonah Jeremiah Jones, the problem kid as some called him, he was one of the cleverest people in the year and could get locked on but always had his friends to look after him. One of his best friends was Cook, James Cook who was the male equivalent of Effy, the drug obsessed one and the always drinking guy. He shagged anything he could, did anything and drank everything in sight, he's the guy who just didn't care about anything at all, he was way past caring.

The last boy was tanned skin, dark brown/black hair, had a few cuts and bruises and even a little bit of gruft, he was the king of weed and always had a lot on him, he was the skater and found it extremely easy to relax, he gets overprotective and loves Effy, his screwed up girlfriend.

That completed the hotshots of Bristol Grammar and it also completed the slideshow. Everyone cheered then started to sing and chant and cry, whilst the almighty group looked at each other, got up and left early and not giving a care in the world. Naomi held Emily's hand proudly whilst Katie smiled at them. Freddie had his arm around Effy whilst lighting up a joint before even being outside of the building, Cook had his arm around JJ in a manly way, cheering very loudly at the fact that he was finally leaving school and bringing up the rear was Thomas and Panda who were smiling at the life they all had ahead of them.

"**Nice one"** Katie said as soon as they were out of the door.

"**Yeah, finally free of that fucking shit hole yeah!"** Cook yelled and shook JJ.

"**Yeah but what do we do next?"** Pandora asked.

"**Panda… don't be stupid. We do what we always do, what we do everyday"** Effy replied.

"**GO TO THE PUB!"** Everyone shouted and cheered as they walked down the path towards the pub.

The group finally arrived at the pub and got the beers in, it was amazing that they all still got served in their school uniform, but that's how easy things are when the person who owns the pub is one of Cook's uncle's best mates, when it's like that, life is so easy that it's unbelievable. As they sat down with their beers, vodka and shots and whatever else, they took their blazers off and removed their school shirts and revealed the t-shirts that they were all wearing underneath but left their bottom halves on. They drank their first few drinks slowly and progressed to downing them all in one and then decided on a round of sixteen tequilas which they all happily shot and after a while the few 15 year olds and the sixteen year olds were properly leathered and just could not take any more, they always thought that they couldn't take anymore but in all honesty, they knew that they could take so much more and that was when Cook pulled the pills out of his pockets and put them on to the table.

"**Come on then girls and boys, let's get happy"** he announced to the table with a slur to nearly every word. They all took a pill and put it in their mouth and washed it down with a bit of drink, they were getting truly fucked up tonight as it was a special, coming of age and leaving school occasion. This was nothing compared to their prom plans in a month or so.

A couple of drinks and pills later, the group decided that it was time to go home and have a good sleep or to get even more fucked up, which really meant that Katie would go and shag Danny all over the football team's changing rooms, Emily would be around at Naomi's either watching a lovely film or having sex in the most unbelievable ways and creating some of the loudest moans and screams known to humans. Effy and Freddie would go and get even more fucked up and shag all night until they passed out on each other. JJ would go home and have to take his medicine and make some model airplanes. Pandora would go around to Thomas's and they would have their fun ad Cook would go out and drink some more, and pull and shag every girl that he could.

That was what every day and night would probably be like now that they had finished school, this is how it'd had been since last year. They had known each other for five years and used to have fun without getting drunk, stoned and having sex and constantly partying but last year, they had discovered that some of them could get served and had a way of getting drugs and all of that stuff and naturally, they adapted to drinking constantly and doing whatever they do and it's all they've done ever since, it's all that they know these days and they'll go in to college like that.


	2. Day 1 Of Study Leave

A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed the first chapter of this story, I know everyone says it and most people say it to get more but reviews really do help me because they help me shape the way that I write. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I think it will be my longest ones as I have to many ideas. They're not going to be updated that regularly though because I too am on my study leave and I have exams on stupid days and at stupid times, but I do have many ideas written down so this story will be good.

Btw, the song that this whole story is based on is Kids by MGMT, which is the song that was played at my leavers assembly that the first chapter was really similar too. It's a great song and a great band, you should listen to them, It's the only song that I can listen to to actually update this and the story reads better when you listen to it, so have it on when you read.

Anyway I've taken up enough of your valuable reading time so have fun, read, enjoy and please review and I will reply and get back to you!

**Day 2 of official study leave**

**Katie &&Emily!**

"**Thank fuck for study leave"**

"**Katie, don't swear at the dinner table"** Her mother scolded.

"**Oh come on mum, I'm not gonna die cause I said Fuck" **Katie said in between gasps from laughter.

"**Quiet Katiekins, or you'll have to do some reps"** Her dad intervened.

"**But I'm a girl! The naughty bar is for James"** Katie yelled.

"**We have to be treated fairly. What's this soup love?"**

"**Beetroot and Broccoli"** Her mother said proudly.

"**You treat us like kings you do, you really do"** Her father said even more proud.

Katie gagged when her parents were looking at each other and quickly looked at James who also gagged. They all turned to the hallway when they heard the door bang. Emily came bounding in and quickly took a seat in front of her plate.

"**Erm, sorry I'm late?"** Emily said in a quiet voice and also out of breath.

"**Been around at Naomi's?"** Her father asked, she nodded and looked down at the soup.

"**Actually… I ate at Naomi's"** she suddenly stated as she saw the disgusting soup. James and Katie burst out laughing.

"**Okay, I could've phrased that better"** she said quickly. Her parents didn't look amused and she walked off upstairs. Ten minutes later her sister joined her.

"**Eurgh, had to throw that in the bin whilst they went to watch something. We'll have to get something later, so what was for tea at naomi's? Muffburgers and other stuff?"** Katie inquired jokingly.

"**Katie, shut up. We'll sneak out later to a takeaway"** Emily replied as she threw herself on to her pillows.

"**Yeah! Greasy pizza and chips sounds good to me"** she replied, also throwing herself on to her pillows before reaching under her bed**. "Oh and vodka. Gotta have it that way really haven't you?"** She said as she cracked her cheeky smile. She put it down the side of her bed side table for later when their parents were asleep. Both Emily and Katie laughed.

The Fitch parents were definitely proud parents. They did well on the business side of life and had enough money to throw around even though they didn't like to, unless they were throwing large donations to many different charities. They made sure that they didn't give their son and daughters much money as they liked them to be modest and actually earn it, which they did; they did the occasional cleaning and other household chores which would get them money.

They were also proud that Katie was actually in a stable relationship for once with Danny, they liked Danny but they did not like the thought of them sleeping together at all, they had given Katie and Danny the talk at the dinner table before and they swore that nothing was going on like that, but secretly everyone knew that there was but who were they to mind, she was a teenager after all.

They weren't the same when Emily revealed that she was gay. They always told her that they had their suspicions even when she was younger but that they never wanted it to be true, so when Emily came out to them, they turned against her and even Katie did, it made everything awkward.

James Fitch was okay with everything, he didn't care but he didn't like his parents arguing but the arguments stopped when Katie met Naomi properly and gave her a chance, Katie saw how happy Naomi made her sister and told her parents about it who then proceeded to invite her around for dinner and they decided that she was suitable for their daughter after learning all about Naomi, her family, her background and everything else that they needed to know and even though they still had problems for a while, they got over it and they know treat Naomi like she's family, she gets the same treatment as Danny though. Emily and Naomi had the talk, in an edited way which consisted of the words **'just no funny business okay!'** and they both agreed but that again was a lie.

James Fitch was the only son and the youngest of the Fitch's. He was an eager boy who loved to learn new facts and new information, he thrived on it, even though he didn't seem like it, he had friends who were bad influences that his parents had tried to keep him away from but he never listened, in the end the Fitch parents decided that they would give up and he would have nothing to fight against so he would stop anyway and he would soon end up as a mature man who was respectable.

**Freddie, Cook &&JJ!**

Freddie was skinning up a joint in his shed whilst waiting for his company to arrive at the shed. His company being his girlfriend, Cook and JJ. He couldn't believe he bored he actually was on his first day of study leave, he thought that it would be exciting and full of mischief but instead of that, he had a lie in, then walked to his shed to have a joint just like they used to in the summer holidays but now it was no fun because it had been done so many times before and because they wouldn't be able to go back to school and brag about it and then pretend to be all innocent to everyone but Freddie was glad to be out of school, he couldn't cope with being there anymore, he just wanted his freedom for now.

There was a knock on the shed door and in walked Cook and JJ.

"**Freddie! Skinning up? Oh that's my man!"** He said as he carefully bare hugged the tanned boy.

"**Cook, trying to do something! Hey JJ" **He replied as he carried on rolling his spliff to perfection. Cook and JJ both sat down and Freddie lit the finally finished perfect spliff and took a long drag before passing it around.

"**So yeah, I get kicked out soon, mum don't want me living with her no more, I get into too much trouble nowadays apparently, so I'm moving in to that old flat that my brother had, you know when he went to Roundview, so if I get in to that college, I'm going to have that flat, you know what that means, closed parties, all the drink and drugs we want because no one cares, it's like party in the bloody corridors there man, it's amazing."** Cook told them as he passed the spliff on.

He was telling the truth, his mother was sick of him because of everything he put her through, he was always staggering home at 4am drunk and stoned and not having a clue where he was and where he had been and this was nearly every day, either that or the police were bringing him home after a street or a bar brawl where he was dragged in by his arms with cuts and bruises all over and that cheeky grin on his face.

He'd fake an apology every time and it would be exactly the same the next day and he just didn't care. At least if he had his own place, there'd be no one to stress at him, he'd be on his own when the police brought him home.

"**Really? Oh that's good"** Freddie replied smoothly.

"**You are aware that you will have to cook for yourself, clean up after, and pay for things, things that your mother used to do. Statistically we buy £4000 worth of food in the space of six months, well I guess that's it you're a family of about four but you can eat a lot I guess…"**

"**JJ! Calm down."** Freddie shouted.

"**Sorry Freds."** He replied softly.

"**Yeah, I'm not going to spending that much on food. I'll be spending that much of beer and drugs man! Fuck food"** Cook told them and then let out a loud laugh. **"Don't** **worry about Double J"** He said to JJ whilst patting his hair. He finished the spliff.

JJ was obviously worried about Cook, it was what JJ did, and he worried about everyone and every situation that he could think of. It wasn't his fault. He got it off his mum, his mum was always worried about him so he picked it up and got worried about every one else and at times it was okay but at the other times it really annoyed him.

Freddie didn't worry about Cook, he never worried about anyone really, he was usually too calm and relaxed to care thanks to the drugs, and he was never brought up to care about anyone. In fact, he stopped caring when his mum died; he just stopped feeling anything and turned to drugs instead.

They carried on rolling joints and drinking and doing whatever else Cook managed to find in his pockets and talking about crap.

**Effy!**

She stared up at the ceiling, covered by her brother's old covers that he used to have before he moved out to go to university. Today was one of those days that she just didn't want to leave the house; she couldn't stand the day today because it wasn't right. From her room she could hear her parents arguing again downstairs, they were always arguing these days, she didn't know what started the arguments, all she knew was that she woke up to them every morning and nothing would change that, Tony would probably change that, she never thought they had anything to argue about after he left, after all he was the one who caused the arguments in his manipulative ways and by doing his stupid little things and tricks every night.

She'd never admit it, she'd never show it, but it hurt her to see her parents at each other's throats all the time. Effy Stonem wasn't meant to be affected by anything but she was and she didn't like it, she couldn't tell anyone a thing about it because it would be out of character for her and just all wrong.

"**Don't you dare use Cunt and Oxfam in the same sentence!"** She heard her dad yell. Her mother yelled something back but she didn't care, she got up and hurriedly got dressed before hanging out of the window with her freshly lit cigarette that was burning down to her lips as she forgot about it as she started to think about everything.

Effy's family were all difficult and messed up. Her parents always argued over anything, and it was really anything, they could argue over cutlery or wall paper for days on end, they were too stubborn, and growing up that's all she ever heard, raised voices constantly. When she was younger it used to scare her, she used to run to her brother who would cuddle her and tell her that everything was okay. Effy missed Tony terribly, she knows that he needs to be here, he's the only one who can sort all of this out now, it's been even more of a mess since his accident and since he left.

Tony was her brother, he was a legend in this town so it seems, he was part of his own little group at school, but not with all the rich kids, he was just with all the drug lovers and drink and party lovers which he slowly turned in to and he messed up, he messed up a lot but he was always still there for Effy, he never once gave up on her. He could be as high and as drunk as anything and he would still come running to her, no matter how many times he stumbled and fell on the ground.

**Thomas &&Panda!**

Thomas and Panda were spending the day together at Thomas's house. Pandora wasn't as innocent as every one thought she was outside her friendship group. She hadn't been innocent since she had met Thomas, Thomas was a lovely boy who loved her and genuinely cared for her, but he wasn't allowed to be known about my Panda's mother or all hell would break loose as Pandora's mother disapproved of drugs, alcohol, boys, sex, boys again. She was dead against them. No one knew why but she just was and she hoped that all the times that she had mentioned boys and that Pandora had told her she hadn't been with any that she wouldn't be lying and deceiving her on the subject of boys.

Thomas's mum didn't approve of Pandora when she first met her a few weeks ago but she was alright with her now, she was touched when Pandora offered to help to clean the dishes but his mother knew better and turned her down and said for her to spend some time with Thomas as she knew that Panda would break everything that she got her hands on and that's the last thing that she wanted.

**Naomi!**

After spending an entire day with Emily, she now had nothing to do, she had spent her day with her girlfriend drinking tea and a little bit of vodka watching children's film and keep everything absolutely innocent except some stolen kisses every once in a while. This was how Naomi liked it, she liked a nice talking relationship, a physical one, an emotional one and one where they could watch silly films all day long.

They were both so different to how they were two years ago, they had both changed so much and recently Naomi had really noticed that and it hurt.

But Naomi felt that with school over they could maybe talk and realise how they had changed and adapt the relationship with that, but the stress of the upcoming exams scared her, she was afraid of losing Emily throughout these stressful and tough times and without Emily, Naomi would feel empty and lonely. They loved each other, they do love each other, but things get hard and at times, they both want out of it. They really needed to talk.

Naomi's attention turned to the phone that had just buzzed at the side of her.

**Coming out love? xx**

**Yeah sure, where? xx**

**Park, we're all there xx**

Naomi pulled herself off the bed and dragged herself to the park to see every one, they'll be getting drunk, or they most probably will, she misses the days sometimes when they never used to take drugs or go drinking. She missed those days but at the same time she didn't. The drinking and drug using has really shaped them and changed them, in to something better, but also in to something worse.

**Everyone!**

They were all sat on the park talking to one and the other with various bottles of alcohol and cheap greasy food to sober them back up afterwards, they sat there with a number of spliffs and not giving a care in the world, after all, they had left school and they had grown up, they could do whatever they want, they were on top of the world and nothing could top them or bring them down, or at least they thought it couldn't…


End file.
